Blind
by NightmareGalaxy
Summary: People say that a blind person's life may never be normal, so I am here to prove them wrong. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fan-fiction

Sorry if it cliched or bad, please be gentle.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This is Lovely, Just Lovely...**

I can't do anything right, I can't even die the right way.

I'm fucked, I know this for sure.

...

But, what? Okay, let me get this straight.

I died,

and I was reborn,

in the Narutoverse.

Lovely.

Just lovely.

* * *

Like most people, I have experienced some panicked moments, but never something like...this.

All I could remember was emptiness; all my senses were clouded. I couldn't feel, smell, hear, taste, or, especially, see (like it's the first time), which made me panic, just a bit… a teensy bit. All I could hear was a heartbeat; it seemed unusually fast. Then cold brushed my skin. I was cleaned with a scratchy something. Maybe a towel? I found out later that I was born...again, which is not a fun experience, if I might add.

I was being held by something and looked around at my surroundings. Well, tried to look, but I couldn't see anything. I know babies have bad sight, but I had no light perception; everything was black. I felt like I was blind...again.

"Sore wa kimyōde, kanojo wa me ga mienai…" said one voice. The voice was female and sounded soft and fatigued. I could guessed that it was my mother because she was the only person who might be fatigued because she had just given birth.

…

Wait, was that Japanese?

" _Kotomi_. Watashi wa sore ga yoi namaeda to omou..." said another voice. This time the voice was male and because it sounded like he was the only male in the room, I could guess it was my father. From all my avid obsession in anime I knew it was Japanese. I could at least understand that they were saying my name. Kotomi... a beautiful name. But since am a baby again and was born… Was I reincar-

My thoughts stopped when I heard a baby crying.

"Shhhh, shhh" someone's voice called, "Soshite kare no tame ni, watashi wa _Nagato_ to omou."

I think I might of have a twin and for what I could understand the child's name was... Nagato.

Nagato...

...

WAIT WHAT!?

* * *

Well I am still here about 6 years later, so this has to be real. Well, shit.

I am going to leave out all the boring parts about potty training, speaking, and other baby crap like that. My twin brother's name is Nagato and I am supposedly in the Narutoverse. Yay?

Since we lived on the outskirts of Amegakure (for what I know) nothing really happened in those 6 years. So far I have had a normal civilian life, with the exception that my brother is Nagato and I am in the Narutoverse. Also, I _finally_ found out my parents names: Fuso and Ise.

In my past life, I would say that I was an intelligent individual. I did my best to get by because I had a disability and that was, of course, blindness. By the way, guess what?

I also have that same disability in this world.

The only good thing I could say about being blind again was now I have 29 years of experience of being blind! In my past life I learned how to feel the vibrations and could estimate where things were and where people are. Now in this world I also have a chakra sense which has helped _a lot_. The only reason why I can sense was because I started playing with my chakra when I was a baby since I was BORED OUT OF MY MIND. Anyhow, continuing on what I was saying, I was always blind and so I never had the concept of color or anything site related. At school I did well in science and other physical subjects but anything that involved literature I sucked at. So all those medical books (I think) around the house that I have stepped on on countless occasions-useless! All the precious information-gone!

Since observing anything or reading was out the window, I learned to speak and walk at a very young age (go me!). But since there was not much to do in the house I usually just slept… a lot. Currently I was just relaxing on the floor with my arm stretched across my face.

"Nee-san?" the voice echoed in the silence .

"Hm?" I grunted in reply.

"Can you do anything else than sleep?" my twin brother whined.

"Yes," I said.

"Really!?" he said in the cheerful voice I have ever heard.

I sat up "I can breathe," I deadpanned, shutting my eyes and laying back down.

"Don't go back to sleep!" he said in a depressed tone.

The tranquil silence returned until I heard a sniffle coming from where my brother was located.

…

Oh shit.

I got up and ran over to my brother. Of course he had to start crying because that's what he always does when I ignore him; I should have learned by now. I start rubbing circles on his back trying to calm him down, then I realised that his heart rate had not quickened like it should when you cry, it quickened like he was lying. Meaning that he wasn't even crying, he was lying. That little shit.

"I got you up~ now you have to play with me~" he sing-songed.

All I wanted to do was sleep, I hate having to interact with people. Actually, no, correction, I physically and mentally can't... aka I am socially awkward and don't have the skills to talk like a normal human being. But I have to play with him or we will pester me until I comply. I sighed, then got up from the comfiest couch in the world. Anything for my little brother.

"Well." I said expectantly.

"Come on Nee-san! Let's play tag!" yelled Nagato! I have always been confused about the games he chooses. Nagato always chooses the ones where I would be at the most disadvantaged. I wonder why that is maybe he just wants to win, or he wants me to get better at seeing without actually seeing.

I may never know.

* * *

AN:

Sore wa kimyōde, kanojo wa me ga mienai… = That's odd, she looks blind...

Kotomi. Watashi wa sore ga yoi namaeda to omou... = Kotomi. I think that is a good name...

Soshite kare no tame ni, watashi wa Nagato to omou" = and for him, I think Nagato

Behold the power of Google Translate. I don't even know if the Japanese is right so please correct me if I am wrong.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wakeup Call**

We had been playing tag again in the yard, since Nagato annoyed me until I said yes. I still hate socializing with anyone. Like-I mean-anyone. But then okaasan called us in. We walked in the house sweaty and out of breath.

"Kotomi, Nagato." she asked to make sure we were listening.

We both nodded.

"Yes, okaasan?" Nagato replied after nodding sounding a bit confused and concerned.

"Well, because of the war, we will have to take shelter inside our home because bad men might come and try to hurt us and we don't want that do we?" she asked as sweetly as possible, trying to cover up how dire this was.

Nagato shook his head. I listened closely to her heartbeat; it was racing. She also sounded panicked, so it wasn't helping the tension in the room. The tension in the room was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife.

"Well because of this we will have to stay inside and make sure no one comes, okay?" she continued.

"D-does this me-mean we can't p-play outside a-and pl-play tag?" he whimpered, clearly upset that he couldn't go outside.

"In a way, yes. I am so very sorry, but it is for your own safety. But you can play board games." she replied.

"But Neechan can't see, and so she c-can't play board games." he said in a worried tone.

"Nagato, you can try carving the kanji on the piece or the boards so she can read it." she said trying to reassure him. Actually, I can read a little despite being blind. So that might work.

"That would work Nagato-kun, then I could play with you!" I said trying to act considerate.

He nodded and okaasan shooed us out of the room. Well, that conversation is done; the tension is also gone too, so I tried to go back to sleep. However, instead of sleeping, I lay on the couch and thought about the conversation.

Currently we are in the Second Shinobi World War and are trying to hide from all the fighting going on around us. Nagato's rinnegan (from what I could remember) got planted in his eyes at a very young age so he must already have it. Also... wasn't Nagato an orphan? It is a little fuzzy but from what I can remember: Konoha shinobi snuck in the house looking for food and then found his family… er...us. It is going to take a bit for me to get use to my _new_ family. _Our_ parents would provide a distraction and have us get away. So, one way to get my parents to not die is to prepare escape routes? Or maybe tell them that we need to get ready by getting bags with survival supplies. Maybe I could get better at taijutsu so I could maybe stand my ground? No-scratch that. They are more than likely going to jonin level; I would not stand a chance against them. I only know taijutsu because of lessons with otousan and the _many_ self defense classes in my past life. In my past life, my mother and father were worried that people would take advantage of my blindness and try kidnapping or killing me on the streets. To fix this they put me in _a lot_ of self defense classes. What am I supposed to do? I don't know... all this thinking is making my head hurt; I'll just go nap; napping fixes everything. Finally, tranquil sleep overcomes me and I go into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Kotomi" a voice called quietly. I ignored it because I want to stay asleep.

"Kotomi!" it called again a little louder, just above a whisper.

I groaned and opened my eyes to show I was awake. And now that I think about it, the voice was my okaasan's. Huh… That's odd, she never wakes me up unless it is important.

"Good, you are awake. Now I need you to come with me _quietly_ and do not panic, but we need to exit the house _now,"_ she said.

 _Her heart is racing... This must not be good,_ I thought _._

I got up and followed her. While following her I then realised there was someone else in the house, two people in fact. I felt their vibrations as soon as I got off the sofa. Oh no… this is happening too quickly! I thought I had another year at least to plan for this day! But I guess the world hates me and the universe is against me. This is the day were our parents die and Nagato kills the two leaf-nin with his rinnegan. I thought I could save our parents, but I guess not… *sigh*. The two people I felt must be the two leaf-nin that are going to ransack our food supply. How dare they steal my food; I hunted for all that food myself, too. Well, it's better if I survive than worry about that. We continued walking until I felt two familiar signatures…Nagato…

Otousan! I smiled. My range is still small so most of the time I focus on vibrations instead of sensing, so that was why I didn't sense them until now. I am so glad they are all right! The smile slipped off my face when I heard the Konoha shinobi looking for supplies in the so-called "abandoned house." We needed to get out of here but, how? Then behind me I heard Nagato's panicked breathing and then

*Crash*

A pot hit the ground.

"What was that?" one nin said, walking around the house.

"I don't know. Lets check it out." the other replied, walking over to where we were hiding. Otousan footsteps started getting faster and faster until his footsteps were in front of where the shinobi were.

"GO NOW!," he yelled, his voice sounding strained, Okaasan ushered us out the door until one of the shinobi came and stabbed her. All I heard was the the knife going into her throat and her body hitting the floor. Her heartbeat had stopped. Fuck… like things could not get worse, I heard another thud and otousan heartbeat stopped too. Double Fuck. They both died. They are dead, and can't come back. I liked them too; they could never have replaced my old parents, but I still liked them. The only good thing about growing without attachments was that I could think straight. Go me!... Sorta.

"These people weren't enemy-nin at all. These were civilians" one nin said.

"What have we done?" the other said.

Where is Nagato? Found him, but he isn't moving, Oh shit...

"NAGATO, COME ON!" I yelled trying to get him moving . He wasn't responding, until I heard him quietly mumbling

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

"NO!" he finally shouted. Oh shiiiit, he is going to kill everyone! I am not doing this shit; I am not going to die today… NOPE! I ran out the door into the woods. The last sounds I heard were the screams of the two leaf-nin and the wails and cries of my twin brother.

* * *

AN: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Auction**

A six year old should not be dealing with this,

a six year old should not be dealing with this,

a six year old should not be dealing with this.

a six year old should not be dealing with this,

Well...technically, I am mentally 29… BUT STILL! I am a blind _girl_ in the middle of nowhere, lost with nowhere to go, both parents are dead _and_ I am in a six year old body that still doesn't have the correct motor skills to function! The world wants to kill me doesn't it? But today I am not listening to what the world wants; I am being a rebel and I am going to try to survive today!

Okay. First. From all the survival TV I have listened to I need shelter, food, and water. *Grumble* Well, I guess let's find food first.

Okay. I need stand still and listen to any rustle of the bushes, animal's heartbeat, footsteps, anything.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

There! The rustle of the bush. I start running after the animal. I have no idea what the animal is but it's food and I am hungry. I continue running after the rabbit...until I trip over something- a root I think. _Pain (_ Hehehehehe. I am hilarious.), as I face-plant in the dirt and roll down the hill. I keep tumbling until I hit water aka a river. The force of the fall causes my head to hit something hard and I was met with unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of several things 1. heartbeats- four of them to be exact- 2. A wagon moving and 3. The movement of chains, especially mine.

"Hey look, the girl is waking up" says a female voice.

"Where am I?" I say, trying to figure a way out of the chains.

"You are in the Land of the Rivers... and the name is Yasu by the way" the boy, now Yasu, responds with some timidness in his voice… He sounds nervous. Anyhow, the Land of the Rivers is near Ame- I think- and thinking about the name of the country it is probably full of rivers so I must a floated downstream when I was unconscious. Also going to his name, his name is ironic, it means leveled, and quiet. I have only known him for a few seconds and I know he is probably scared of everything, and definitely not leveled.

"Okay, but a quick question, we are on a wagon… right?"

"Yeah… duhh… Are you blind?" he said confused.

"Actually... yes... I am blind, Yasu-san." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sorry.." he said. His heartbeat was picking up speed out of embarrassment. Oh kami, poor kid.

"Kotomi" I said.

"What?" he said confused.

"My name is Katomi, can you hea-... wait- no, I take that back... not making the same mistake you did," I responded.

"Sorry for being insensitive" he said again. I feel like he is the type of person to apologize for everything, even if he didn't do it *sigh*. "And you have a pretty name..." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's okay" I reassured him. "And thanks"

* * *

' _Kitomi seems nice'_ Yusu thought as he just stared at her eyes. They were a whitish, blueish and milky-looking. He had never seen eyes like that before. His thoughts were cut short when he was escorted out the wagon by a very tall man. Then came the other two girls and finally Kotomi. She seemed confused about where she was going. He wished he could help her, but he did not want to get into trouble with someone three times his size.

They walked in silence until they came upon the auction house. The men went to the back of the building and went inside. The men led the children to some cells and pushed the five of them in it and then locked the door. Once they were gone he spoke.

"Kitomi-san?" he asked, poking at her side making sure he got her attention.

"Ow, stop it" she smacked his hand. "Anyhow, are we at the auction house?" she asked, her ears twitching every so often as if picking up noises and conversations.

"Yes" he responded, looking at the floor as if in shame. He wondered how she even got here. I guess he would ask since there is no point in keeping quiet. "How did you get here?" he asked curiously looking at her again. Now looking at her, her hair was vibrant red and wavy; her hair also came to about her shoulder and some of her hair covered her face, blocking her eyes from view at some angles.

"Weeellll…." she started pushing her index fingers together as if it was some nervous habit- he'd keep that in mind. "My parents died, I ran, tripped over an object- probably a root- knocked myself out, then found myself here…" she finished. He just gaped at her. He thought she would go into some sob story, but she just casually stated that her parents died. How could she say that so casually? He would be devastated if _his_ parents died. This girl was bothersome. Kotomi is so hard to read. He thought about it _'Maybe she IS sad she is just hiding her feelings under a mask.'_

"What about you?" she asked.

"Runs in the family…" Yusu said quietly. He really wish he could just run away from all of it, but he would probably be found after only a day after escaping. Heck, he would be extremely lucky if the survived more than a day.

"Oohhh…. That makes sense…" she said as her index fingers moved away from each other; her hand retracting back to her side. He was about to speak again when her ear twitched.

"Yusu-san, the men who brought us here are coming," she stated, and sure enough the two men from before unlocked the cell, room, or whatever and told children to follow them. They complied and followed the men out to the front of the main room. The room ceased with all chatter and the auction began.

* * *

"I WILL PAY 100,000 YEN FOR BOTH THE BOY AND THE RED-HAIRED GIRL!" a voice shouted. The man beside me shouted "Going once, going twice, SOLD!"

Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck. Yusu, and I grudgingly went to the side and I followed to where I heard the voice come from. Yuso turned me to face the man since I was a little too far to the left. I silently thanked him.

"How dare you peasants stand in front me like we are equal! Kneel down and show respect!" he demanded.

 _What did he call me?_

…

That bastard called me a fucking peasant! I am going to beat the living shit out o-. A small hand was placed on my head and gently me pushed to bow. How could Yusu just let this snob treat us like this?

I glowered. I am going to leave this _hell hole_ and I am bringing Yusu with me; he seems like a nice kid. I am also going to kill the dick-face while I'm at it… Just you wait...

* * *

AN: I have two things to say

I love sound effects *crash* *boom* *ting* *ding-dong*

I am started to feel bad for Kitomi…. Maybe something good should happen to her? ;) Any Suggestions?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The step to freedom**

"Psst... Yuso" I said as I put a dish in the cupboard.

"What? Also that's in the wrong place" Yuso replied as I heard him set another dish on the counter.

"Pish, posh, I knew that, but I have a plan." I grabbed the plate this time placing it in a different cupboard

"A plan for what?" he said sounding a bit worried... like I would do anything crazy… he...he...he…

"A plan to escape," I said dramatically pushing my index fingers together while waiting for the sound of a plate to be set on next to me.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" he yelled.

"Itai… Itai... my ears!" I whined removing my fingers from each other before covering my ears to muffle the sound before setting them on my side again.

"Sorry to ruin the mood, but we wouldn't even survive a day without the proper resources or without the snob finding out." he said as I heard him set another dish down on the counter.

"I also planned for that!" I said confidently, grinning like a madwoman… I think... I don't know what that looks like, but I think that is what my grin now looks like…. I hope.

"Okay. Then explain… your… 'plan'..." Yuso said as he set another dish on the counter. I grabbed for both the dishes.

"I will explain when we go to sleep…" I said, storing the dishes in the cupboard. I adjusted the cloth around my eyes, The Snob wanted me to put it on because he didn't like how my eyes looked, so I put it on. I was also put on chore duty with Yuso after he found out I was blind. Basically, I was useless to him... Anyhow, *Sigh* I hope my plan works…

* * *

We went to our assigned rooms- well- room. The Snob's house was huge, but he still made us share a room like we don't deserve to have separate rooms. Even before I opened the door I sensed Yuso's chakra. I entered the room and went to where I hear the heartbeat, sat down, and removed the cloth covering my eyes.

"Okay so here is the plan" I started, while pushing my index fingers together.

"I would bring The Snob morning coffee and poison it… the poison is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquids, and is among the more deadly poisons. It takes about 5 minutes to work… that will be enough time for us to sneak away… before that though you and I will wait here for a bit to make sure he is dead. I will be near so I can tell you if he has a pulse or not. If he is dead, we will go around the house to steal as much shit as we can carry and then we skedaddle out of there. After that, I think we should travel to different villages because then we will be wanted for supposedly killing an 'innocent man' and people will be after us to return to the person who 'rightfully owns us'... So, yeah… that is my plan!" I finished a bit out of breath.

"But… but… What if something goes wrong? What if we die? Or worse... get tortured…" he said worryingly. 'Kami, this kid is such a worrywart... he literally worries over everything or thinks that he can't do it.' I thought, mentally face-palming

Like this one time, I asked him to steal food and he started thinking that he was going to get caught and get tortured or some shit like that. But… really… now that I think about, his worrying always escalates into him saying that he is going to be tortured… Wow… I will have to tease him about that…

"Come on you'll do fiiinnne…" I said patting his back reassuringly, well trying. I completely missed and tried to play it smooth by leaning on my hand as if I was trying to change positions. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" I pouted.

"You just failed at trying to play that smooth," he laughed again more loudly "but I appreciate the thought of you trying to pat my back."

"Pssshhh… what are you talking about, you're spouting nonsense…. Look, everyone, this kid is insane!" I said, talking to no one.

"Mmm hmm… Sssurre… just keep telling yourself and the air… that..." Yuso said, I heard him get up then he went to the other side of the room and stopped… I think he was laying down.

"Good night," he said shifting around. I quickly followed suit; going over to where I have placed my futon hoping no one has moved it. I found the futon, lay down, and let unconsciousness consume me.

* * *

I was sweeping the floor when The Snob called for me

"USELESS GIRL! COME HERE! I NEED MY COFFEE!" he yelled. I hated that name, but I sucked up my pride and got up. I went to the cup I had prepared and dumped the poison that I stole from some drunk ninja in the cup. I grabbed the cup and went to The Snob's bedroom. I knocked, he replied with a "Come in" and I slipped in through the door.

"Here is your coffee," I said handing it to him like I did every morning. He started drinking it… I smirked to myself...a little while longer and we are free to go. I left the room to let him drink it. After that I went toward where I heard Yuso, I continued walking until...

Pain.

I fell on my butt, "Itai... Itai..." I said holding my hands on my head where I had just run into a door.

"Need some help?" said a voice… Oh Yuso. I found him!

"Please..." I said, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up

"Thanks," I said.

"Umm.. No problem? It is not like this happens a lot or anything." he replied.

"I gave him the coffee," I said seriously, the mood changed dramatically.

"When?" he said mimicking my tone.

"About 4 minutes ago" I estimated.

"Okay let's wait till about 6 minutes before entering" he said, I could practically feel the nervousness coming off of him.

"Okay..."

A couple minutes pass and Yuso and I made it to The Snob's room. I didn't feel or hear anything, so we entered.

"He's dead," Yuso said monotonously.

"Okay.. good... then let's go," I said turning around to exit the room.

"But... but... shouldn't we give him a proper burial, or something?" he said, frozen in place.

"No… let's go," I said grabbing his long sleeve and with little resistance he followed me.

We grabbed as much shit as possible and we left. We left behind the hell hole that housed us for months.

* * *

 **AN: Yay something good finally happens**

 **WanderingDark: I will probably show his point of view soon, but as of right now, Nagato thinks she is dead. BTW your story is great! I started writing this and then I found your story and read it. It was written beautifully!**

 **BTW Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Anyhow, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The start of the Adventure**

* * *

I heard Yuso jump again…

"Oh kami, what is it now?" I said looking in his general direction.

"I-I tho-ought I h-heard s-s-s-omething…" he said tightening his grip on my shirt.

"Uggghh," I said. We are currently in the middle of the forest after running away from that shit hole. We had just set up camp, and Yuso started a fire. Speaking of Yuso, he thinks we don't know where we are going. Heh, like I would be horrible at directions. My hearing is above average, so I can hear things like heartbeats or breathing. Because of this, I have a faint idea where we are going while Yuso has none. Going back to the conversation, I need to distract Yuso… somehow.

"Hey Yuso."

"Y-yeah?" he quivered.

"What do you look like and while you're at it tell me what I look like," I said stopping abruptly and moving around the object that was in the path.

"Well, I have c-curly brown hair, with f-freckles and green eyes. I am currently w-wearing a sleeveless s-shirt with shorts..both are a different s-shade of brown and g-green."

"Okay, I guess you look…good?" I said quizzically. Most of the colors and adjectives he used I have no idea what they look like, but I can assume.

"T-thanks… I think, not s-sure how I should take a c-compliment from a blind p-person."

"Well, what about me? Hmm?" I said running my bare feet on the ground.

"Well, you have b-bright red wavy hair, with b-bangs that cover one of your eyes, and y-your other eye is just s-slightly covered. Your c-clothing, however, is pretty s-simple you have black l-leggings with a rather large h-hoodie and goes to you mid-thigh, and your extremely long sleeves that c-cover your hands.

"What about the color, also I knew most of that about my clothes… but I appreciate the effort."

"Well… Ummm… your shirt has a gray midsection while the sleeves are a very dark red."

"I look okay, but really what is up with all the red?"

"U-um... " he shifted in his spot, "Y-you c-chose it, and I t-think a-all the r-red s-s-suits you" he mumbled…

"What was that?" I said putting my hand to my ear…

"Nothing," he replied as quickly as possible and started scooching back an alarming rate. I heard him, but I wanted to see his reaction. This kid is so easy to fluster. I chuckled…

"Well I am tired, so I am going to bed," I said yawning.

"Okay w-well then I will t-take first watch…" he said whispered

"Okay! Thanks!" I said climbing a tree and trying to get comfortable, so I could go to sleep. As soon as I got comfortable, I fell into a deep sleep.

We packed our things, stomped out the fire, and made our way to where I heard civilization. We were about an hour from it.

"Hey Yuso?"

"Y-yeah?" he said as he shuffled closer to me.

"We are about an hour from the place we have been traveling to." I said "looking" straight ahead. "Also, what does the sun look like?" I continued

"I l-looks to be about n-noon" he responded

"I see..." I said, immediately, Yuso sighed.

"What?" I said innocently, blinking my eyelashes.

"N-nothing, just… n-nothing.." he said sighing again a bit quieter.

* * *

 **About an hour later**

"We are here!" I said as I hid behind a tree.

"Yay… b-but how are we s-supposed to get in.."

"Umm… I am not sure…." I paused, "Wait! I've got an idea!"

"O-okay… b-but what if it goes wrong, and we die, or, or, or, w-worse,"

"Get t-tortured," we said in unison but I deadpanned it, and he said it nervously.

"Got yo back bro, got yo back," I said beating my fist of my chest. "Now lets a go, Mario," I stated in the worst Italian accent ever.

"Malio?" he said with a thick accent.

"Nothing, just let's go," I said, depressed. We walked over to where one of the rivers led into the village. I pointed to the opening in the wall that let the river flow through.

"There…" I said in a serious tone.

"You d-don't mean," he said until he abruptly stopped talking, "Wait, no….you're s-serious…"

"Yep!" I said grinning. I slipped in the water ready to swim into the village through to canal..."Well, come on. Time's a wastin'..." I said. I heard water ripple and found a hand gripped tightly to my sleeve.

"L-lead the way.." he muttered. " _I_ can't b-believe I am asking a b-blind person for d-directions" he muttered quieter.

"I heard that!" I sing-songed.

He tensed "H-heard what?"

"Nothing~," I said inwardly grinning. Ah… so fun to tease. The water was cold, but I would have to deal. We swam a short ways until we were on the other side. We then proceeded to get out of the freezing river and just lie there on the ground basking in the warmth.

"That fucking water was so cold.."

"L-language.." Yuso said disapproval.

"Oh, my, lord... You grew a backbone, but about the language.- I will watch my fucking language.." I smiled at him. Yuso sighed.

"W-whatever…" he said as he got up.

I got up. "Well first things first. We need to dry off, and then we can go into town and look for food…" I paused, "How much money do you have on you?"

"Ummm… L-lets just say a-a lot…" he said as he rattled the bag of money.

After a while we finally dried off. We head to town, but then someone stopped us.

"Who there?" I said inching closer to Yuso.

"It's t-two men, K-kotomi.." he whispered.

"Oh, cool," I said nonchalantly. "So… Hi… What do you want..." I said.

"Well, see, _little_ girl we saw the mone-" he tried saying until I interrupted him

"What did you call me?" I said leaking so little killing intent that you could barely feel it, but it was still there.

"Little girl?" he said confused, "But just give us the money and we won't hu-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT YOU, YOU, BASTARD… I AM NOT SHORT YOU ARE JUST TALL YOU MOTHER FU-"

"K-kotomi…" Yuso said in a stern voice- he sounded just like a mother.

"B-but he just called me short...and little, and, and," I started, but I was cut off by Yuso… again

"I am s-sorry, Stranger-san, y-you will have to e-excuse her b-but back to t-topic, no you m-may not have our money…. S-so can you p-please move along n-now," he said politely… he is acting like a mom again…. Ugghh

"You think we will just let you by?" another voice said and his footsteps got closer to us.

"N-now you can go b-beat the c-crap out of t-them…" he said, nudging me slightly.

"Cool!" I said, I ran up to the first guy and kicked him in balls. He bent down from the pain, then I hit the pressure point in his neck, and he was knocked out. The next one came running towards me. When he threw a punch, I went between his legs. While between his legs, I hit his balls. He toppled over like the last one. Then I hit him over the head and he went unconscious. I wiped the sweat off my face. My stamina was horrible in this world, but at least I am more agile because of m-my h-h-height… It not like I not going to grow taller… Right? Before I could get any more depressed, Yuso came running over.

"H-hey you o-okay?" he said sounding concerned

"Yep, I am fine, just tired!" I said putting my hand on my hips and smiling. I could have some food right now.

"L-let's go…. We n-need to get some f-food…" He said tugging on my sleeve. I pulled me along until my ear felt like they were going to bleed from the noise.

"H-hey a-are you a-alright?" he said as he stopped.

"Yeah, I am fine… it is just really fucking loud.." I said cringing.

"Oh sorry.." he let go of my sleeve and grabbed hold of the bottom of my shirt, "Now you can c-cover your ears," he said softly. I silently thanked him.

We continued to move stopping every so often, and then Yuso led me inside a building.'

"We would like to stay for a w-week," he said and then paused, "Thanks," he said finally. We went up some stairs and entered a room; I uncovered my ears.

"Aahhh, so quiet," I said blissfully.

"I-indeed" he responded little ways away from me.

* * *

"Hey, Yuso?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded

"Where are we going next?" I asked again

"I d-don't r-really k-know…" he said truthfully.

"I think we should go to the Fire Country then maybe we could go to the Wind Country next and then, then, after that, we could travel the entire world…" I paused, "What do you think?"

"T-that s-sounds like a p-plan." he said thoughtfully

"Also I have one more question.." I said turning to where I heard his voice.

"W-what is it," he expressed in a nervous tone like I would say anything crazy...

"How old are you," I asked curiously.

"T-ten… why?" he said as he held his breath.

"Oh cool- I am six by the way, but can I call you Yuso-nii-chan?

"Y-yeah… only if I c-can call you K-Kotomi-chan" he said shuffled awkwardly

"Sure.." I said smiling, "Goodnight, Yuso- _nii-chan_

"G-goodnight, K-kotomi- _chan_ " he responded, then we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: This is not one of my best chapters but it's okay…**

 **Anyhow, I have a deviantart and you can find it in my profile.**

 **Edit: Apocalypsebutterfly - I am a baka, yes it would be... it would...**


End file.
